


Don't Look Back in Anger

by pisces_witch



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hacy, Hacy Week, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces_witch/pseuds/pisces_witch
Summary: Can soul-mates find each other again?Suddenly Macy starts seeing and hearing a strange man who calls out to her. The sisters begin to get to the bottom of the mystery when they discover what demons have truly been up to.Set in an alternate universe where season 2 never happened.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	1. What is Real

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set post season 1. It's basically a Hacy fanfic that is also re-writing season 2 lol.
> 
> Thank you to S and A for their Charmed fan art and movie trailer that inspired this story.

Chapter 1 - What is Real

The lace underneath her fingers felt so soft and intricate. Macy admired the white dress that arrived that morning and felt a wave of excitement rush through her. They had been planning the big day down to the last detail. The wedding was still months away but she felt anxious to get everything ready as soon as possible. She couldn’t wait to be done with so many preparations. She didn’t even really need a big or fancy wedding but Maggie and Francis wouldn’t hear it. Macy smiled as she remembered Mel and Maggie bickering over which flavor the cake should be. She never imagined planning a wedding with her family, especially after her dad passed. ‘Her family,’ she loved the thought of that. 

“Macy,” a soft and quiet voice said from behind her.

Macy turned around but the attic was still empty and she knew her sisters were picking up lunch. Her eyebrows pulled together. She didn’t know whose voice it was but she had heard it before. It was a deep and throaty voice, it sounded relieved Macy thought, and always said her name in the same tone with the same inflection... almost like a memory. But she couldn’t place the memory. At first she brushed it off, but it was beginning to happen more frequently. This was the third time that day. 

Macy sighed and set her dress back down. Francis was still away, he’d spent the past month self-isolating while he cared for his COVID patients. Macy hoped the things would get better soon so he could return home to her. 

Macy also hoped she could find the person behind the voice she kept hearing and the face she’d see occasionally in a dream. It was odd that the memories started as soon as the wedding plans began. Maggie attributed it to cold feet. Were cold feet even a thing?

The house was still as Macy made her way to the kitchen, she figured Mel and Maggie would be back soon with lunch and was starting to make sweet tea when the doorbell rang. Probably another package from Maggie’s quarantine shopping. She set the sugar on the counter and went to open the door. 

The door swung open and it was him. The face from her dream, Macy’s face froze. 

“Macy! Thank goodness” the unfamiliar man with the familiar British voice said as he took a step forward like a child who just spotted their lost toy. 

Macy recoiled in confusion. She didn’t feel threatened but alarmed. That was the voice she had been hearing for weeks and the way he said her name sounded almost exactly like she had been hearing it. Was she getting premonitions now? No, Macy was pretty sure that was Maggie’s power. 

The stranger stopped in his tracks. “Macy it’s me,” he said as his face fell with the realization that Macy didn’t know him. “Harry,” he said urgently. 

As soon as his name escaped his lips they felt a rush of wind and Macy turned to face it. A duo had appeared, wearing black tuxedos with slicked back hair. 

“Who ar—“ Macy began as Harry moved in front of her with his arms out. 

“Harry you’re not supposed to be here,” they said in unison, interrupting Macy. 

Macy’s mind was racing and she tried to get out from behind this strange man.

“You can’t do this again!” Harry exclaimed over the rushing wind. 

The figures lifted their left hand in a wave and suddenly they disappeared along with Harry and Macy, leaving an empty entryway as the wind settled down. 

Macy gasped awake and was disoriented to find herself in her bed. She was dreaming? It felt so real, she could see and hear that man Harry’s face and voice clearer than ever before. She went downstairs to make a cup of coffee ignoring the clock on her nightstand that read 4:48 AM. 

Sitting at the table with her warm coffee, Macy couldn’t stop thinking about how real her dream felt. She turned towards a loud creak coming from the wooden staircase, footsteps. 

Wearing a bright pink silk robe Maggie walked into the kitchen purposefully. “Good you’re down here already,” Maggie said as she sat down next to Macy. “I just had a premonition about us.” 

“You did? What was it about?” Macy welcomed the interruption to her confused thoughts.

“Well, it was really weird,” Maggie tied her hair back and rubbed her eyes trying to fully wake up. “I don’t think it was the future” she scrunched up her face like she did when carefully reading a food label for any non-vegan ingredients. “Your hair was longer, like before you cut it a while back and I was wearing those old navy blue boots that got ruined by that fox demon a few months ago, those were so cute...”

“That was it?” Macy asked. “You had a premonition of me and you?”

“Well no, Mel was there. And someone else but I don’t know who... or I don’t remember him really,” Maggie said remembering her theory that she had looked into the past. 

“Who? What man?” Macy asked. She couldn’t help but think of Harry from her dream.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him before,” said Maggie trying to remember if she’d ever met him before. “I didn’t really see him that well because we were all running from…hmm I don’t know,” Maggie slumped down in her chair thinking of the questions rather than answers her vision gave her. 

“What did he look like?” Macy inquired, unable to conceal her curiosity. 

“He had short dark hair, barely taller than you, and he was wearing a nice black sweater. He was actually pretty cute… I think” she added off-handedly. 

“That sounds like…” Macy didn’t wanna make too much of her dreams and the voice she’d been hearing so she wasn’t sure if she should bring it up again. Her dream had felt so real though, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it had been a dream at all. Had she tapped into Maggie’s vision somehow?

“Like who?” Maggie asked as she got up to get herself her own coffee.

“Well I just had the strangest dream, and it felt so real,” the words came out rather quickly. Macy was glad to get this off her chest. “This man was there, Harry, and at first I heard him calling my name, the same voice I told you about before, and he showed up at the door and then these… demons came out of nowhere and I woke up,” Macy finished looking at Maggie with eyes that needed answers. 

“Harry?” Maggie mulled over the name. “I think that’s what I heard Mel call him in my vision.”

“Really? Maybe it was him. What else do you remember?”

“It all happened so fast really. It was dark and we were running in the woods. There were leaves and stuff flying everywhere like we were in the middle of a tornado. My hair was all over the place I could barely see, but you and him were running in front of me. Mel was on my left, she yelled ‘Harry they’re looking for you!’ And then everything went black,” Maggie leaned against the counter not sure what to make of her vision. 

“Looking for him?” Macy repeated as her brain processed Maggie’s vision. It wasn’t exactly like Macy’s dream but the wind was there again and “they” were after Harry... who were they? The same duo Macy saw in her dream?

“Yeah, someone was looking for him. I didn’t see who they were because we were running and those boots were so uncomfortable, I’m almost glad they got ruined running in them was tor--”

“In my dream there was a lot of wind too,” Macy said, bringing Maggie back on track. “When the two demons showed up it was like they created a whirlwind and then I just woke up. But I don’t understand,” Macy shifted in her seat. “So he is a real person? Did I tap into your visions somehow and that’s why I had that dream?” 

“I don’t know Mace, I mean maybe your evil eyesight powers re-emerged?” Maggie leaned forward onto the counter, thinking. “But it wasn’t the same vision, mine was totally different from yours.” 

“Well, he could be some sort of demon trying to mess with our minds,” Macy stated. “We should figure out what’s going on before Francis gets back.”

“You’re right,” Maggie agreed and began making her way to the staircase. “I’ll go wake up Mel!” she yelled behind her.


	2. A Spell in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed ones work with time magic to figure out Maggie and Macy's visions and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out the wording for spells is hard so please forgive mine, they're not the greatest lol.

Chapter 2  
A Spell in Time 

“So you think this spell will work?” Macy asked as she closed the door to the attic behind her. 

Mel opened the Book of Shadows with Maggie at her side. “It’s the best one I can think of. I read about it last month when Maggie needed help with that goat,” Mel said as she flipped through the pages. 

“Aww I miss that goat,” Maggie lamented as she took a seat by the window. The sun was now coming in strongly as it rose higher in the sky. 

“Here it is,” declared Mel. “It’s a time spell... almost, sort of” Mel looked over the spell which called for ingredients to a potion. “It’s supposed to take you to the space in time you want to see, in this case Maggie’s vision since we were all there. We can’t change anything though, we’ll just be re-living the experience, exactly as it happened.”

Macy looked over Mel’s shoulder at the book. “Looks like the potion takes 8 hours to brew. Do we have everything?”

“We should, although we might be out of black candles,” Mel said, running her finger down the page as she checked the ingredients.

“I’ll check!” Maggie leaped up from her chair to the cupboard with candles.

Mel turned to Macy, “So how many times have you dreamed him before?” Visions and dreams, Mel needed to get a better understanding of the situation.

“I’ve been hearing his voice mainly, just saying my name,” Macy began. “I heard it months ago and saw him standing in front of me twice, like he was a ghost. But it’s been getting more recent I think, or was it part of my dream? Did I dream that I dreamed him?” Macy asked herself out loud. “It’s like I can’t even tell anymore if it was real or I dreamed it,” Macy said letting out a big breath and turning to pace the attic.

“I found one!” Maggie turned from the cupboard with a small candle in hand. 

“It’s okay Macy we’re gonna get some answers,” Mel reassured her. 

“Yeah, we’ll see exactly what’s going on with my vision… premonition, whatever it was, and how we know that guy,” Maggie put a hand softly on Macy’s shoulder. 

Macy couldn’t help feeling uneasy about this stranger Harry. She couldn’t get the dream out of her head, it felt so real. She knew he could be dangerous, a demon. Yet she wanted to see him again, to know who he was. Something in the pit of her stomach felt like everything was deeply wrong, but her sisters brought her back to reality. Whatever it was, they were going to figure it out. Macy turned toward her sisters with a soft smile. “You’re right, both of you.” 

The potion was a bit more complicated to brew than the girls were used to but by nightfall it was bubbling warmly in the kitchen, ready to be used. 

Mel set a soft fabric square on the floor in the attic and began arranging the potion and candles accordingly. Time spells were difficult and she was careful that everything was done correctly. She set aside the small vials she had slowly poured the potion into. 

Once the girls drank the potion their consciousness would be transported to the day of Maggie’s vision while their bodies stayed in the present. 

“So when the events I saw in my vision occur we’ll be brought back automatically... right?” Maggie double checked.

“Yes,” Macy replied as she set down cushions for when their bodies would fall back.

“We’ll see what happened leading up to your vision and then we’ll wake up back here,” Mel said as she handed Maggie and Macy a vial of potion each. “We need to drink this together and then say the spell.”

Maggie waved the small paper where she had written it down. “Got the spell,” she said.

“Okay, here we go,” Macy said as she steadied herself. 

The girls gathered in front of the arrangement as the candles flickered. Settled on the floor, they tipped the vials back and looked at Maggie’s paper together. 

“Winds of time, hear our plea and let us see  
Flowing waters, carry us in space and our minds displace  
Illuminating Fires, guide us home once we know”

Images began swirling around the girls. Scenes of the girls eating dinner, Maggie at a party, Mel and Macy talking at the dining table, all three girls tied to chairs in the attic, Macy stepping out of the fire as the Source. Occasionally a glimpse of Harry’s face would appear. 

Suddenly the images stopped on a picture of the girls in the attic around the Book of Shadows. Their torsos were pulled towards it as their essence was taken to the past. Their bodies fell back on the cushions. 

* * *

“How did they find us?” exclaimed Maggie.

“I don’t know,” Mel said as she furiously flipped through the Book of Shadows. 

“Damnit, where is he? Harry!” Macy called for their whitelighter. Loud wind raged outside and encircled the manor.

“Macy I’m not sure we should call him,” Maggie looked at Macy worried.

“Harry!” Macy called out again. “If they found us, his protection spell must have worn off too!” Macy's eyes were wild and she looked around the attic awaiting their whitelighter. “Please,” she pleaded quietly hoping Harry would ignore their previous instructions and orb back to them.

“Okay this one!” Mel declared. “It’ll create a small time pocket for us while we figure out how to get these guys,” she said, rushing through the words, trying to explain the spell as quickly as possible. “We have to say this three time, fast!”

Macy and Maggie stepped closer to look at the page in the Book of Shadows. 

“We’ll need to take the book with us,” Maggie chimed in. She laid a hand on the book and closed her eyes, “Quédate conmigo siempre.”

“Good call,” Mel said. 

Macy’s eyes couldn’t stop scanning the attic expecting Harry to appear, unwilling to accept the alternative. Maggie looked at Macy, “Macy, we have to go,” she said quietly. 

“I know I--” the corner of her eye saw movement.

Harry orbed in unbalanced with windswept hair and a black sweater that had dark liquid splattered all over.

“Harry!” Macy ran to him and threw her arms around him.

“Macy.” Harry pulled her in tightly then quickly released her, “we can’t stay here, we have to go!”

“We know, come on,” Macy pulled him to her sisters. In unison they began. 

“Escondidos, el tiempo nos protege  
Escondidos, el tiempo nos protege  
Escondidos, el tiempo nos protege”

The four of them disappeared into thin air, reappearing among the tallest trees they’d ever seen. They slammed hard onto the ground. 

“Where are we?” Maggie asked, balancing herself. 

“I have no idea,” Mel said as she looked around from the ground. 

“Time pocket spell?” Harry asked as he helped Macy to her feet.

“Yes,” Mel replied.

“We could be anywhere on Earth,” he said as he gauged the trees that surrounded them. The silence of the forest rang unnervingly heavy on their ears after the loud tornado they just escaped.

“How did they even find us?” Maggie asked Harry. “Did they find you too? That protection spell was our most powerful.”

“I’m not sure how... they found me too,” Harry said. He turned to Macy, “I heard your calls but knew to stay put. The second I saw them I orbed out, I knew your spell would break if mine was broken too.”

“I’m glad you came back. We searched and searched the Book of Shadows all day but we couldn’t find them anywhere,” Macy said.

“How can they just manipulate reality like that? No demons can do that,” Mel acknowledged looking at her sisters.

“How much time do we have?” Macy inquired.

“It should be as long as we need but it can get dangerous to stay in a time pocket for too long,” Harry said somberly.

Maggie searched her pockets and pulled the Book of Shadows out of her coat pocket. It was palm sized but sprang back to its normal size once opened. “Maybe we can find a strong vanquishing spell we can tweak to fit these guys,” she offered.

Mel and Macy joined her and they began looking through the pages together. Harry continued to look around, checking their perimeter for anything that could give a clue on where they were and ensuring they were alone.

Macy’s eyes were drawn to Harry. It seemed these demons were hellbent on taking out not just the Charmed ones but their whitelighter as well. It made sense, a Charmed one is hard to kill when she has a healer on hand. She knew he chose this, to stay with them, to protect them, but she still felt guilty that they were dragging him down with them.

Harry’s eyes caught Macy’s and he walked over to her. Macy embraced him as soon as he was close enough. 

“Don’t worry love,” he said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek. “We’ve dealt with worse haven’t we?” 

Macy nodded and leaned into his hand before turning back to her sisters, making sure to grab hold of his hand. “Okay what if we put them in a time pocket?” she asked. “Then destroy that time pocket? Can we do that?”

“We’re the Charmed ones,” Mel said. “I like that id--” 

She stopped dead as the rustling of leaves started. Her eyes widening. 

“No,” Maggie muttered.

“You are the Charmed ones,” said two deep voices as one. “But we need him.” 

The wind picked up to roaring speeds around them. 

“Let’s go!” Macy yelled at her sisters as she pulled on Harry’s hand. 

They took off.

“Harry they’re looking for you! Get out of here now!” Mel yelled as their feet pounded on the ground. 

It was too late. They’d been found even in the time pocket. The duo waved their left hand and the Charmed ones, including their whitelighter, disappeared from the old forest. 

-

Abruptly Macy, Mel, and Maggie appeared in the kitchen back at the manor. 

“So one a scale of 1 to 10 how cute was he?” Maggie inquired playfully. 

Macy shifted a little uncomfortable but enjoying gushing to her sisters about the new guy she’d just met on campus. “A 10,” she smiled shyly.

“One date couldn’t hurt,” Mel said encouragingly. 

* * * 

The candles arranged around the potion in the attic gave one last flicker and went out leaving the smell of smoke in the air. Macy, Mel, and Maggie stirred, coming to.

Macy sat up and tried to steady her head which felt pressure, like it was being tightened on all sides. She looked at her sisters matching bewildered faces through the moonlight. “What. The. Hell. Was. That” she demanded.


	3. Love on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy struggles to grapple with what she witnessed with the time spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 2 of Hacy Week! The writing prompt is: Angst. 
> 
> So that really explains this chapter, lots of Hangst.... I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault it was the prompt!! lol

Chapter 3 - Love on the Brain

“No I’m fine. No don’t worry everything’s fine. I’m just really tired. It’s okay it’s not that early, I should be awake anyway. Oh okay, love you too. Bye.” 

Macy set her phone on the dresser. Francis had called to check in after he hadn’t heard from her since the previous morning but the call was cut short as he was called away to a patient. Macy looked up at her reflection but couldn’t bear it. She turned her back to the mirror. Her reflection was judging her. 

She pushed thoughts of Harry to the back of her mind. She’d never met him, she reminded herself. She tried to not think of the emotions she had experienced the previous night while witnessing the events of Maggie’s vision. She denied completely that those emotions had transferred over. It had been an illusion. The sisters had not gotten any concrete answers from their spell. As far as Macy and her sisters remembered, they’d never met any man named Harry. And they did not know for sure if it had been the past or the future.

It had to have been the future. Or an alternate universe. There was no way she could have forgotten someone she was in love with and then quickly gotten engaged with someone else shortly after. 

Macy tried to think of anything other than the dreams and visions and Harry but her brain was intent on making her remember what she’d felt. And what she had experienced... that was love. She experienced the strongest connection, one she had never felt before. Not even for Francis. No. Macy pushed that thought right out of her head. She began to get dressed for the day. 

Maggie and Mel were downstairs discussing what they’d seen the night before. Macy came down and when her eyes saw their faces before they fixed welcoming smiles on, her suspicions were confirmed. They were worrying.

“Morning, Macy,” Mel said softly as Maggie pushed a small bowl of cut apples with peanut butter towards her. 

“How did you sleep?” Maggie asked. 

“I slept all night,” Macy said flatly, taking a seat.

“That’s good!” replied Mel unconvincingly cheerful.

“I also had horrible nightmares all night,” Macy said. She tried to chew the food in front of her but she wasn’t hungry in the slightest. 

“Oh, do you want to talk about it?” Maggie offered.

“It’s just all so… confusing,” Macy sighed. “I… no, not really. So did either of you think of what we should do next?” Macy leaned back in her chair feeling exhausted.

“Well, we were talking,” Maggie gave Mel a tentative look. “We think we need to find that guy, Harry.”

“But I thought we—”.

“It’s because Maggie and I think that we actually did go into the past,” Mel interjected as carefully as she could. “We slept on it, and well, it makes more sense.”

“It does?” Macy asked, not wanting to hear the answer. 

“Well, we think that your dream wasn’t a dream at all but real,” Maggie began. “First you ‘dream,’ or something, that two demons came after you, then I have a vision that those same demons were after all of us and succeeded?”

“We don’t know for sure we traveled to the past,” Macy said, mostly trying to convince herself. “So you think Harry really came to the house?”

“Yes, and it just seems that there’s some kind of message we’re supposed to be getting. And we think finding Harry is a piece to this puzzle,” Mel helped Maggie elaborate. 

“So if he came to the house then I have been hearing and seeing him out of nowhere.” Macy attempted to digest that. “Okay, but how do we know for sure that finding him will actually help us? And how do we know those demons succeeded? I mean we’re right here,” Macy asked while mostly ignoring how her heart pounded faster at the thought of seeing Harry again.

“Well clearly those demons have altered our reality to where he doesn’t exist to us. Made us forget and erased all traces of him and them,” Maggie said. “Look Macy, we know how hard this must be for you because of Francis.. and well, I mean we were there too and saw the same thing,” Maggie reached out and put her hand on Macy’s. 

Macy did not want to broach the topic but she knew she couldn’t avoid it. “It’s just…I feel like a horrible person,” Macy got the words out with difficulty. 

“Macy you’re not horrible!” Maggie instantly replied.

“Of course not. Macy you’re not,” Mel added. 

“But I—“

“There is something seriously demonic going on here,” Maggie began before Macy could continue. “It’s weird, yeah but we’re gonna fix it.” 

Macy looked at her sisters. She tried not to imagine what she would do if she’d been forced to forget them. She was so thankful for them and how they always managed to try to understand her. “I can’t stop thinking about Harry,” she said looking down. “And then Francis called me this morning and I feel...guilty,” Macy finished. 

“Well what we saw with you and Harry technically you and Francis weren’t dating yet,” Maggie said playfully trying to crack a smile out of her sister and succeeding. 

“And really who even knows if Francis isn’t in league with the demons too or an illusion part of their reality manipulating?” Mel said. 

Maggie gave Mel a sharp look. Macy honestly couldn’t decide which was worse. 

“Well I guess we should go find that time pocket spell for starters,” Macy said, eager to have something to do and focus on. 

“Mel and I also already found a good summoning spell,” Maggie informed Macy. 

————

The ground was hot and Harry struggled to open his eyes. His recent escape had enraged his captors who had no problem in letting him know just how much.

Harry tried to take inventory of his injuries before moving incorrectly and causing himself unnecessary pain. Left wrist sprained. Ribs cracked or broken, front left. His legs seemed okay. His head was pounding and he could feel the dried blood that had tricked down his forehead. He wondered how long he’d been out. 

Grabbing his ribs with his left arm, Harry pulled himself up with his right arm. 

His worst suspicions had been confirmed true when he saw Macy’s face of confusion in the doorway; she had no idea who he was. And he was pretty sure he saw a large diamond engagement ring on her hand. 

Harry sighed, setting his head back on the wall softly. It must have been a flash of light on her hand he tried to console himself. 

Footsteps caught his attention and he looked toward the shadows getting closer on the other side of the bars he was behind. 

“Harry. Come,” the demons said together. 

Harry was injured enough to just obey. He knew they’d force him otherwise. Apart from when he enraged them, they kept their distance as long as he did as he was told. Harry used the wall for support as he got up. The demons turned and Harry followed.

“Where are you taking me,” Harry asked. The demons continued walking. 

“If you’re going to kill me just get on with it!” he said through gritted teeth. His ribs were broken. Definitely broken.

“We don’t want to kill you Harry,” they said.

They turned a corner and walked through a doorway into a chamber that had a long rock slab. On the flat rock there were chains, clearly for four limbs.

The demons turned towards Harry.

“We don’t want to kill you Harry... Yet.”


	4. Whitelighter Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones attempt to summon Harry and lure in two demons they can't seem to beat.

Chapter Four- Whitelighter Harry

“There has to be a way to get our memories back,” Mel said as she counted the small different colored vials of potions in front of her. “During the spell, we saw that our past selves knew they could manipulate reality there so if we could figure it out and remember before, we can do it again.” She placed the potions in a small black bag.

“I’m sure we can find something in one of mom’s books or the Book of Shadows,” Maggie said as she fastened the top on a vial she’d just filled.

Macy kept her eyes on the potion brewing in front of her. They had decided that they’d seen the past and that meant Harry was real, he was out there, and she couldn’t remember him at all. 

With every hour that passed by Macy was finding it harder to deny that she wanted to see him again. But she also dreaded having to face him, what would she say to him? Clearly his memories hadn’t been affected and he still remembered her. Getting her memories back would probably answer all the questions racing through her mind, but there was something holding her back. She didn’t know if she could face the fact that she’d forgotten the love of her life and that he’d been taken by demons. And if that were true she had no idea what that meant for her and Francis. 

“Macy, it’s overheating,” warned Maggie, noticing how distracted Macy was. 

Macy looked down at the potion and immediately adjusted the temperature apologizing.

“It’s okay Macy,” Mel reassured her.

“What kind of magical being do you think he is? Another witch?” Maggie asked.

Macy had been asking herself the same thing. “Witches can’t heal people, and I remember thinking something about him healing,” she said.

“I was trying to think if I’d read anything in the Book of Shadows but…. nothing. I’m gonna look again” Maggie said.

“I don’t think we’re gonna find any trace of him,” Macy said as she stirred the potion. She’d wasted almost an hour the previous night unsuccessfully going through her room trying to find any traces of Harry. A photo, a letter, anything. 

The sisters spent the rest of the afternoon getting as many potions as possible ready and pouring over Marisol’s library and the Book of Shadows. Mel spent half an hour rewriting the Time Pocket spell.

“Okay the potion’s done,” announced Macy. 

“Which one is that one again?” Maggie asked looking up from one of Marisol’s books, making sure to take a mental note of the potion’s color.

“The power deflection potion. Our protection spell and potions didn’t work on them last time, apparently, but I’m thinking this’ll help,” Macy said. 

The plan was simple. Summon Harry, wait for the demons to follow, block the powers of said demons, lock them  
in a time pocket and then destroy it. At least they hoped it would be that simple. 

The circle of candles was carefully lit and with clasped hands the sisters began chanting around them. 

“The soul we seek, bring it near  
In spaces unknown, bring it here  
The soul we seek, bring it near”

The candles were immediately blown out and a circle of wind started to manifest among the smoke. Macy, Mel, and Maggie continued chanting and were careful not to break their clasped hands. They watched the smoke between them expecting for Harry to materialize within the circle of candles. 

The wind picked up, widening, engulfing the sisters. They looked around and couldn’t make out the attic in the background anymore, it was all a blur, turning with the wind. Their hands became locked together and they couldn’t release them if they wanted to. The floor left from beneath their feet and the wind in their lungs escaped, leaving them breathless. 

Abruptly their feet landed on soft grass and their eyes were blinded by the sudden sunlight surrounding them.

“What the fuck?”

“Where are we?”

“Did we just?”

The sisters looked around at the freshly cut grass and playground in the distance. They’d landed in the middle of an urban park. 

“Okay these people are dressed... different,” Maggie noticed as she looked at the couple walking in the distance. 

“We are not in 2020,” Mel said with wide eyes as she couldn’t help but point at the car driving in the distance. 

“We need to get out of sight,” Macy said while pulling her sisters between trees and bushes. “This is not good,” Macy looked at Mel and Maggie. “How did we end up in the past but for real this time?”

Mel tried to look at the street in the distance from behind a tree. “No idea, but we weren’t supposed to go anywhere, that Harry guy was supposed to go to the manor!”she whispered as a jogger passed the spot on the trail they’d just left. 

Maggie searched her pockets. “Look! The Book of Shadows came with me,” she said as she pulled it out of her back pocket. “This is definite proof, my vision already happened because I do not remember ever doing that ‘quédate conmigo’ spell,” Maggie said. 

Macy looked around trying to get a good grasp on the situation. She had been fully expecting to get answers from summoning Harry and instead they’d been sent to a time where segregation was still a thing. Great. Just what they needed. Macy was tired of magic lately giving her more headaches instead of helping even just a little bit. 

“Harry!” Macy demanded without thinking it through fully. 

“Mace, what’re yo—” 

“We did a spell to talk to Harry so that’s what we’re gonna do,” Macy said, wanting magic to give her some damn answers. 

“We don’t even know where we are or when we are. We don’t know anything about that guy either,” Mel said doubtful calling out someone’s name would do them any good now. 

“Well, it worked before,” Macy was determined. “Harry!” 

Maggie and Mel exchanged a look then quickly buried their faces in the Book of Shadows. There had to be an answer in there. They flipped for a minute or two before a figure appeared out of thin air a few feet away from the sisters.

Macy stood frozen, facing Harry. The same man she saw in her doorway then in a time spell. His hair was still short but he was sporting a brown suit jacket with matching bell-bottoms. Mel and Maggie turned toward him, swiftly closing the book. 

“Harry?” Maggie asked tentatively. 

“New charges? Hello I’m Harry!” He said taking a step forward with his hand out and a welcoming smile on. “Sorry, I don’t know your names. The elders are supposed to let us know when we’ve been assigned new charg--”

“Charges?” Mel asked, indignant. 

“Of course he doesn’t know who we are,” Maggie said looking at her sisters. 

Harry’s eyes took in all three sisters and the confusion on his face grew. 

“Um, okay this is gonna be weird to explain,” Maggie huffed under her breath. She turned to look at Harry, “we’re from 2020, the Charmed Ones, and we were summoning you but somehow we ended up here.”

“2020?” Harry repeated. “The Charmed Ones?” Harry looked around. Was this a test from the Elders? He thought he’d been finished with their tests years ago. “Right, first we’ll need to get out of here,” Harry said. 

“Yes, immediately,” Mel replied.

“Do you have a car?” Maggie asked.

Harry gave her a warm smile. “No need,” he glanced around quickly to ensure they weren’t being watched and then held out his arm to the sisters, “just hold on.”

The sisters and Harry re-materialized inside a small flat. It had few decorations and was rather organized. 

“Here you can take a seat,” Harry kindly motioned towards a sofa bed and chairs around a low wooden coffee table. “I’ll get us some tea.” Harry walked the short distance to his small stove and got out tea cups for his guests. 

The sisters sat down around the table, taking in the small apartment. Harry returned and set the tea down on the table. 

“I’m Mel,” Mel said then motioned to her sisters. “This is Macy and Maggie. Like Maggie said, we didn’t actually mean to end up here.”

“It is a great pleasure to meet you,” Harry said, looking at each sister and getting settled in his chair. “The Charmed Ones, summoning me,” did he look a bit pleased with himself? “May I ask why you were summoning me... in this future you’re from?” he brought his cup up to his lips while his eyes looked at the three sisters curiously. 

The sisters looked at each other. Where could they even start? Maggie looked at Macy and Macy looked down. 

“I guess... it started when I had a premonition about you,” Maggie turned to look at Harry. “We’ve never met you before, or so we thought. We didn’t understand it so we did a time spell to witness it fully. But then what we saw was just even weirder, we saw these two demons we’ve never heard of before anywhere,” Maggie said.

“I see, and what did your whitelighter say?” He asked them.

“Our whitelighter?” Macy repeated, finally able to get words out again.

“Yes... you don’t have a whitelighter?” asked Harry, seeing their expressions.

“We don’t know what a whitelighter is..?” Mel set her tea down after a brief sip.

“You’re Charmed and you don’t know?” Harry was trying to follow but there was no way the Elders would leave the Charmed Ones without a whitelighter.

“Demons have messed with our reality and memories,” Macy explained. Harry looked at Macy and their eyes met. Her breath caught as she remembered how their eyes had locked in that dark forest while he held her face. Seconds before the demons had arrived. 

“And in this future we know you but we can’t remember so we don’t know you, you know?” Mel hoped Harry was following.

Harry thought about what the sisters were telling him. “I must be your whitelighter in 2020, before those demons somehow erased your memories. Otherwise I wouldn’t have heard your call earlier Macy,” he said, turning towards Macy and giving her a soft smile. 

Macy smiled slightly before she knew what she was doing, then she looked at her tea cup. Looking at Harry for too long was not a good idea. She couldn’t explain how this stranger suddenly put every nerve in her body on high alert.

“Okay but what is a whitelighter?” Maggie asked, bringing Macy back to the present moment.

“We are guardians for witches, we can teleport, heal, and erase memories,” Harry said, in a slightly grandiose way. “We’re assigned by the Elders,” he explained.

“Yeah there was nothing in the Book of Shadows about that,” Mel said.

“What did the elders do when they saw you three without a whitelighter?” Harry asked.

“Oh…. awkward, uhm.. they’re all dead,” Maggie said as gently as she could.

Harry almost choked on his tea. “All dead?” 

“Yes but don’t freak out that’s not why we’re here!” Maggie told Harry. 

“Good riddance,” Mel whispered under her breath. “A rogue elder killed them and tried to kill Macy,” she told Harry. “After she killed our mother,” Mel finished. 

Harry was at a loss for words. The Charmed ones were here in his small flat from a future where there were no Elders and they didn’t know about whitelighters. He was definitely going to have to forget this day to not mess with the cosmic order of things. Speaking of memories.

“First things first,” Harry got up and walked again towards a small bookshelf next to the sofabed. “We’ll need to restore your memories,” he looked at the titles closely before pulling one large red book out. “This book focuses on mind magic and I’m sure I’ve read of a memory restoring spell.”

“That’s helpful,” Maggie said. 

Harry sat back down and opened the book to one of the many bookmarked pages he had. 

“These two demons must have joined forces with a warlock or something,” Harry explained as he scanned a few pages. “No two demons alone have the power to alter the Charmed Ones memories like this,” he said then stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. 

He put the large red book down on the table and quickly got up to the shelf on the wall again. “I’ve just read of this demonic cult formed ages ago that is obsessed with stealing magic and eradicating witches,” he explained hastily. “The Elder’s mentioned them to us.”

Harry returned to his seat and faced the sisters this time with a smaller black book. “They’re the reason whitelighters exist,” Harry opened the book to the first page. “When the witch hunts started centuries ago this group took advantage and killed too many witches. The Elders came together and formed the whitelighters. Then they vanquished the group's leaders. No one takes them seriously anymore since the witch trials ended. We thought they’d accepted their defeat.” 

Macy watched Harry as he dipped his head to read the pages in the small book. It must be convenient having someone this knowledgeable on magic around. And he was so eager to help them. Macy conceded that he was good-looking as she admired his jawline and well kept hair. 

Harry’s head sprung up, “they must have been biding their time.” His eyes fell on Macy and he noticed she wouldn’t meet his eyes for longer than a second. 

“It has to be them,” Mel said nodding in agreement.

Suddenly Maggie gasped and her eyes closed shut. 

“Maggie?” Mel leaned in. 

Maggie gripped the teacup in her hands tightly. “Premonition,” she gulped. She took a few more deep breaths as she witnessed her premonition. Slowly she opened her eyes as a horrified expression overtook her face. 

“It’s Harry,” Maggie said. She turned to look at Harry, “You. I saw you.”

“What did you see?” Macy inquired.

“It was dark, there were a bunch of candles lit. And um lots of demons in hooded robes, chanting. They were surrounding Harry, you had blood all over your face, and were chained to a table,” The words left her mouth almost reluctantly. She took another deep breath. Having to see that scene then re-tell it to them, it could be a bit much. 

“That sounds like them,” Harry said, attempting to appear as if the news of his future destiny didn’t terrify him.

“We need to get future Harry out of there,” Macy said standing up. 

Harry got up quickly, “We shouldn’t rush to anything,” he said trying to calm the eldest Charmed One down. 

“Mace, we just tried to get him,” Mel reminded her gently. “This is bigger than that, we have to take these demons out first,” she said.

“She’s right,” Harry added. “Getting rid of me is not their end goal, they’re focused on you three and if you three are gone there really is no fixing this,” he explained.

“I think they have some kind of force field blocking our magic and that’s why our summoning spell backfired,” Maggie added.

“We need to take them out when they’re most vulnerable,” Mel said steadily. 

“That’s easy,” Macy said. “When they’re still getting started and before they have centuries to get stocked up on all this magical ammo.” They were already in the past, might as well nip this problem in the bud.

Mel nodded in agreement.

“It may not be so simple,” Harry said with his eyes on Macy. “Not to sound too self-preoccupied but, they are the reason whitelighters were created in the first place,” he told the sisters. 

“And they’re also the reason thousands of women were burned at the stake from what you’ve just told us!” Mel retorted. 

“They didn’t start the witch hysteria,” Harry tried to explain, “but they certainly used it to their advantage,” he added. 

“Right, so we’ll go after whitelighters are created but before this demon cult gets extra powerful. Got it,” Maggie said getting up and joining her sisters.

“We should be able to go that far back, where do we need to go exactly?” Mel asked Harry.

Harry looked through the small black book some more until he found what he was looking for. “Here,” he pointed to the top of the page. “And to travel that far back you’ll need to conjure a portal using the Power of Three,” Harry stated.

“That’s in the Book of Shadows,” Mel said as she grabbed the book from Maggie and opened it. 

“We’re gonna need a space of wall,” Harry told the sisters as he moved to shift the sofabed, revealing a good chunk of wall. 

“We need to get this done as quickly as possible,” Maggie said. “Because, I was thinking, taking up too much of your time could displace some timeline.” 

The sisters got to work, following the Book of Shadows’ instructions carefully and arranging the necessary candles. They read the spell aloud in unison then Macy drew the triquetra on the wall and stepped back. 

Immediately a rectangular portal appeared, the sisters and Harry couldn’t see beyond it. Bright white light emerged from what appeared like a doorway.

Macy, Mel, and Maggie turned towards Harry. 

“Thank you for everything,” Mel said. Maggie and Macy expressed their gratitude as well. Mel stepped into the portal.

“We’re gonna fix this and save you, don’t worry Harry,” Maggie told Harry before following Mel into the portal with Macy at her heels.

Macy turned back, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever see their whitelighter again, Harry. She was beginning to understand how another version of herself could find solace in his embrace. His eyes found hers and Macy didn’t even try to stop her arms from throwing themselves around him. 

“Macy,” Harry was dazzled by the eldest Charmed one as their sudden proximity blocked out all other thoughts for a moment, he lifted his arms slowly to return the hug. “I’m sure you three will work everything out,” he said extremely aware of how near her face was to his still. He noticed she had the most beautiful eyes. He cleared his throat and took a step back. 

“We will,” Macy replied. She squeezed his hand then turned towards the portal and stepped through. It disappeared instantly behind her leaving a stunned Harry blinking at the empty wall.


End file.
